Before The Book
by loatheyou100
Summary: (A-ya x C-ta fanfiction. A-ya C-ta fanfic. I wanted to make this, so I did, and I hope you don't hate it!) A collection of C-ta and A-ya drabbles because, why not? There is none. Moments before they found the Book, and, yeah. No good at summaries.


_**...There was**_**_Annoyance._**

In all of A-ya's mundane life, never before had he come across such a strange anomaly such as love. By that, he meant he'd never once fallen in love. The very idea of _love_, all the hugging, all the kissing, all the romantic pet names that made others want to beat them with whatever they had lying around, made him sick to his stomach. He hated it with his very being. Now, he knew what love _was_. He knew the feeling. He himself had just never experienced it before. Nor had he wanted to. Even on the days where he was bored, creating rumors here and there, never had he once considered the possibility that he'd fall in love. It was a trivial idea, and remained as such. Nothing more than an idea.

... ...

In C-ta's mundane life, all he's wanted was that love. His love. His lust. His very being. Everything about A-ya, he's wanted. He was obsessed with the very idea of him. At first, it was just a strange fixation with him, one he dismissed. But, after the dismissal, it turned into interest. Then, it turned into confusion. Then, into a full blown obsession with the very idea of A-ya just associating himself with C-ta. It was, to be honest, pathetic in his opinion. A huge annoyance that he didn't really much care for. But, it didn't matter to him. He just wanted those feelings of his to stay. In hopes that A-ya would come around to the idea of love. He might've just had to install cameras in his room, if it meant he could see all the possible things A-ya does in secret. Anything and everything. He was in love with him. He was in _lust _with him. He just wanted absolutely everything about A-ya. He wanted more than what he had in childhood. He just wanted it. There was nothing to it, no tricks or anything.

**He ****_needed _****A-ya.**

... ...

A-ya, regardless of the restrictions he had set upon himself, did in fact have some friends. Given, one he had already known, but there were two added to their duo. B-ko and D-ne. It was weird, new, and something interesting. But, at some random point, he also started to hate it. He preferred it to be just the two of them. It made the normality of their lives a little bit more tolerable. Especially since he'd known C-ta longer. He thought about this. It was...confusing, to say the least. The way he thought this. It was stranger still, the way he noticed how much C-ta and D-ne how much in common lately.

"...Annoying..." He muttered, lying down and looking at the pink rabbit. He still kept it. Why was that? He grumbled, keeping it close. Annoying. That's what this sudden extra attention was.

Simply. Annoying.

... ...

"A-ya, what's up?" He heard C-ta ask one day. The smile he had on today was especially bright. He cursed himself mentally for thinking such a thing. Why even think such a stupid thing? He shrugged.

"Boring..." He muttered, as C-ta smiled.

"Well, as for me, I feel pretty good today. Besides, I have a feeling I'm gonna ace that test, too!" He said, as A-ya turned to him. His smile was still big and bright. He looked away, humming to himself.

"...I'm going to fail." He said, C-ta laughing.

"Don't say that. You're smart!" He said, A-ya humming again. He just stared at C-ta. He frequently did this now. It was...not as annoying as he wanted it to be.

"I guess." He muttered, continuing to stare. C-ta, on the other hand, didn't notice. He never did. C-ta then looked at him, and A-ya looked away instantly. He paused a little. Why do that? It was only a little harmless staring. He felt a pang at his chest. He groaned.

"You alright?" He asked, A-ya shrugging.

"Just something at my chest. I should be fine." He said, C-ta shrugging.

"Whatever." A-ya stared at him again. He felt a sort of burning sensation at his face. He then realized the pang. He shook his head. Impossible. He couldn't get disappointed from just simply looking away. He forced himself to look away. It hurt.

"Annoying..." He muttered under his breath, C-ta not catching it again.

... ...

C-ta noticed. Every damn day, he noticed. Those stares. They seemed to be longing. It was cute, to be perfectly honest. He noticed those red eyes just staring at him, and he just wanted to look back at him and stare right at him. He wondered if he was starting to like him. If he was, he was taking his damn time. It was very...

"Annoying..." He muttered under his breath, hoping A-ya didn't catch it.

... ...

A-ya was glad it was a Saturday. He'd been feeling pangs all day. It was gut wrenching, especially since he diagnosed the Godforsaken reason yesterday. He was developing feelings. For C-ta. That was not good. C-ta was most assuredly straight.

...Or was he? He shook his head at this, grabbing at the rabbit. He was already making up excuses, and he wouldn't stop thinking about it. Damnit, he was so fucking obsessed already. And, it didn't help that he felt like he was being watched. Every time he felt it, or noticed it, he thought of C-ta. That wasn't good. No, he couldn't be thinking these things about his old friend. The one that was incredibly straight. No. He clutched tighter at the rabbit, that he only released a little so it wouldn't break. How annoying these feelings were. This was why he hadn't wanted to fall in love. Damnit. Damnit.

"Damn you, C-ta..." He muttered.

... ...

"Wanna...hang out this weekend?" A-ya was internally freaking out, something that pissed him off to no degree. C-ta asked him to hang out this weekend. Hell no. No way in hell. No. Of course, he had no reason to disagree, which made this situation all the more upsetting. C-ta smiled.

"Let's hang out at your house, though. I got this new game. We can try it out or something." He said, A-ya just staring. He nodded, looking away.

"Sure..." He muttered, trying his best not to stutter or say anything. C-ta smiled and waved bye. This weekend will be annoying.

... ...

C-ta came over on Saturday. Just as promised, he brought the game. His mom was away, and so was his dad. No one but them. The thought of this made C-ta want to do so many things to the boy. But, he managed his composure. Of course, that wouldn't stop him from trying to make it damn obvious that he had a thing for him. Oh, he noticed the fleeting glances, the hatred in his eyes whenever he looked away, then that seemingly lost look when he looked back at C-ta. He noticed the blushes, though rare, and he heard A-ya damn him last Saturday, a few days after installing those cameras. It had gotten to that point. Now, he will try. He will try, damnit.

... ...

"A-ya, you're hopeless at this!" He said, laughing at A-ya's poor gaming skills. He glared.

"Shut up." He muttered, as C-ta leaned over, taking the controller and staying close to him.

"Look, I'll show you." He muttered into his ear, A-ya keeping his mouth into a tight line. Was C-ta doing this on purpose? No, this boy was straight. Absolutely, positively-

"A-ya, are you getting this?" He muttered in his ear again, A-ya looking at him and stopping, realizing how close C-ta had gotten. He had a longing look to him, his lips parted slightly at this. A-ya took a breath. Gay. This boy was absolutely, positively gay for him.

"...C-ta..." He muttered, as C-ta smirked.

"I've noticed. Those stares, those cute little blushes you make," A-ya felt his hand go through his hair, pushing it back and stopping at the back of it.

"I've noticed them all. You even tried avoiding me, huh?" He muttered, A-ya still not saying anything. C-ta got closer.

"Of course you did. _A-ya_." He said, leaning in closer, his lips still parted. He could feel them brush against his. A-ya had no clue what to do now. There he was. Right there, just a push away from taking his first kiss. C-ta looked at him.

"A-ya." He still said nothing. C-ta's eyes turned dark, A-ya noticing this.

"**I need you** _**now**_." He said, kissing him completely. A-ya...kissed him back surprisingly. After a few seconds, C-ta looked at him. A-ya just had the blush on his face. He glowered at the ground, C-ta kissing his forehead.

"...Annoying." He muttered, C-ta chuckling and kissing him once, shortly.

"I know. You love me anyway." He muttered.


End file.
